Mind Reading
by brbdreaming
Summary: Draco has a gift. Hermione has secrets. They don't share a dorm. Still they see each other everyday. This could be interesting. Please r


**So first fanfic. I was actually working on this concept since October, so proud to say i finally got it done.**

**Disclaimer: Since I am not J.K. Rowling the queen, I therefore do not own Harry Potter, I'm just using them, sad, yeah I know. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sat thinking, waiting, Hermione Granger had been doing that a lot lately. She was just waiting until she could go back to school, with everything that had happened lately she just wanted to go back to school. With the war, her best friends leaving her, and her father dying, she needed to get her mind off things. She was suddenly startled from her thoughts as the front door slammed shut. Hermione took a glance at her clock seeing that it was way too early for her mother to be home, meaning it was him. She could hear her heart in her ears as he thumped up the steps. Jeff kicked open her door and stared her down. "You little bitch why is the house a mess?!" He yelled walking towards her. He slapped her across the face before yelling "You are fucking useless, you don't do anything around here." He slapped her again. By now Hermione had tears pooled in her eyes. Jeff pulled her up off the bed holding her, before throwing her into the wall. He walked over to her, kicking her in the side "Stupid cunt." he said before walking off. Hermione lay there crying holding her side in pain. She lied there, in pain, wondering what she ever did wrong to deserve this. Her crying had stopped a while ago, now she was just numb. Hermione got up slowly, walking to her dresser and pulling out her little bag, opening it up she took a couple pills popped them in her mouth. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, and lastly took out one of her many blades. Hermione took a long drag from her cigarette before putting it out. She rolled up her sleeve, looking at the old scars, before taking her blade and slicing her wrist. Over and over again until the blood was running down her arm. She sat there in bliss, breathing out a sigh of release, feeling the blood leave her body. Her relaxation was interrupted when her alarm went off, signaling that it was time for her to get ready to leave. She quickly cleaned the dry blood off her arm and wrapping it in a bandage. She walked to her dresser pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, slipping them on she looked for a shirt next. Deciding on a black t-shirt, she grabbed her pink and black stripped jacket, pulling it on and zipping it up. Hermione walked to her vanity sitting, she grabbed her eyeliner rimming her now lifeless eyes in black, before grabbing her brush and going through her hair. She stood taking one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her trunk and Crookshanks, walking down the steps and out the door. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco Malfoy stood there blankly staring at the piece of paper. He read it over and over again. It was a letter from his father.

_Dear Draco, it read, I should have told you this sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had a gift that you have inherited. It's not bad but it's not exactly good either. My son, you can read minds, I don't exactly know how this gene got into our family, but it did and now it has been passed down to you. You can use it at will… just be careful. -Lucius Malfoy-_

Draco couldn't believe it, out of all the things for his father to write on his deathbed, he wrote this to his one and only son. What should he expect from his cold hearted father, after all, his mother was the one that was more warm and welcoming with her thoughts. He was bothered by the sound of his house elf popping in. Looking over at her, "Yes?" he asked, bothered by the fact that she disrupted him. As if sensing his anger the small house elf backed away a bit before speaking. "Juni is sorry sir, but mistress wanted to make sure that you were ready to leave." Draco glanced up at his large clock, he must have got caught up in thinking, he didn't realize the time. He turned to the small house elf "Tell her I'll be ready soon." Juni nodded and with a small pop she was gone. He stood looking at his bed with an unpacked trunk on it. He pulled out his wand, muttering a spell and all of his stuff found its way into the trunk. He took one last look at the letter before putting it in his back pocket. He walked over to his bed grabbing his trunk, he walked out of his room into his mothers. He knocked not wanting to see his mother in a state of undress. "Come in Draco." He opened the door seeing his mother sitting at her vanity, he let a small smile fall to his lips. She turned to look at him. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded before saying "Are you coming?" She shook her head slowly "I don't think I should go out yet." It was true, ever since Lucius death the press wouldn't leave her alone. He walked over to her giving her a hug a and a kiss on the cheek. His mother was the only one that saw this side of him. The innocent, mislead side. He walked out of her door and down into the main room. He apparated with a pop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Hermione stood at Kings Cross station, alone. That word haunted her now, that's all she seemed to be; alone. She didn't like it, she wasn't used to it. She was going to have to if she wanted to get through her last year at Hogwarts. She looked around seeing a lot of faces she remembered, but she didn't want to go up and talk to them, there was no use for her to stand out here by herself. Hermione made her way onto the train, picking an empty compartment in the back. She put her trunk above her and sat pulling out her Ipod. She looked through her songs putting on Dollhouse. She started to sing with it.

**Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls**  
**We'll be a perfect family.**  
**When you walk away, is when we really play**  
**You don't hear me when I say,**  
**"Mom, please wake up.**  
**Dad's with a slut, and your son is SMOKING cannabis."**

**No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**  
**Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.**

**Places, places, get in your places**  
**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**  
**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture**  
**Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**  
**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
**I see things that nobody else sees.**  
**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
**I see things that nobody else sees**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco walked onto the train not even waiting for any of his friends, he didn't want to talk to him. While making his way to the back of the train he heard singing, beautiful singing. He had to find where it was coming from. He continued to walk back. he found the reason for the beautiful singing and was quite surprised to see who it was. Although he didn't make his presence known. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione continued her singing oblivious to the intruding Malfoy.

**Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on**  
**Ha, you're BLINDED by her jewelry.**  
**When you turn your back she pulls out a flask**  
**And forgets his infidelity.**  
**Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic**  
**Go back to being plastic.**

**No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**  
**One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.**

**Places, places, get in your places**  
**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**  
**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture**  
**Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**  
**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
**I see things that nobody else sees.**  
**(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
**I see things that nobody else sees)**

**Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)**  
**Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls**  
**We'll be a perfect family.**

**Places, places, get in your places**  
**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**  
**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture**  
**Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**  
**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**  
**Please don't let them look through the curtains.**

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
**I see things that nobody else sees.**  
**(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**  
**I see things that nobody else sees)**

When she finished the song, she paused her Ipod for a minute to relax. A sudden drawl from a certain person startled her. "Who knew that the mudblood bitch could sing." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Leave me alone Malfoy." He chuckled, "Where's the fun in that." She groaned, she didn't want to deal with this right now. "Just please leave me alone." Draco started for a moment before biting back another mudblood then leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Draco went to find his compartment. He was happy to have found an empty one. He quickly put his trunk above him before sitting. He couldn't believe that Granger didn't fight him back, it was their thing. They always fought with each other and she just blatantly avoided the fight. He also noted, with slight comfort, that Potty and Weasel weren't there. Where were the deathtrap twins? Oh well, as long as they're not bothering Draco it doesn't really matter. He sat back and thought. His mind wandered over to the letter his father had written him. He would have to look it up in the library if he wanted any more information on how to use it. He decided the best way for this trip was to sleep, and with not sleeping the past few nights, it was easy to find sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Hermione sat in her compartment all alone, god she missed Harry and Ron and the sounds of their Quidditch talk on the train ride. She would have absolutely no one this year. Well that was a lie there, was always the other Gryffindors, but she needed Harry and Ron like she needed air and they had abandoned her. It simply wasn't fair. Then again a lot of things in her life haven't been fair. Hermione was just about to pull her sleeve up to check her arm, when the compartment door opened. She look up to see Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Logbottom staring at her. Neville was the first to speak, "Hello Hermione do you mind if we join you? Slytherins just kind of took our compartment." He said cheeks turning pink. She stared at them for a moment before answering. "Sure, its not like there's no room." They nodded their thanks before coming in and sitting. Seamus sat next to her and Dean and Neville sat across from them. They sat in silence for a bit in which Hermione closed her eyes. Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Seamus's voice. "So Hermione, where are Harry and Ron?" It was an innocent question really, its not like he knew. She thought about her answer before speaking. "They, well, didn't want to come to Hogwarts because I was coming back." She mumbled the last part so they couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry." Dean said finally speaking "What was that last part." Hermione sighed before mustering all of her Gryffindor courage to answer. "They didn't want to come back, because I was." They all looked particularly startled by this answer. "But you're their best friend." Neville spoke softly. "Was." She corrected tears pooling in her eyes, she tried her damn hardest to keep them back. She couldn't handle crying twice in one day. "What happened." Seamus asked. "I would rather not talk about it, if you all don't mind." They nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco was awoken by his two best friends, the only people he considered friends really, coming into his compartment, Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott. "We've been looking for your pale arse, why didn't you come find us?" Theo asked, he was so outspoken. He took a minute to answer rubbing his sleep ridden eyes. "I just wanted some time alone, is that a crime, Theo." He just smirked at him. "What do you two want anyway?" He asked harshly, Blaise answered. "Well you see, Pansy was being her usual annoying twit of a self and was crying over you not being there." I shuddered, Parkinson. "Well then I understand your presence." He said with a smirk. That was just a Slytherin thing really. They sat and talked about Quidditch for a bit before hearing a shrill "DRAKEY" and Draco suddenly had something in his lap. He looked down to see Pansy and he growled, pushing her off of him. She looked at him crestfallen, "Drakey, whats wrong?" He just glared at her before saying, "Go away Pansy, none of us want you here." She looked around at her fellow Slytherins before "crying" while walking out, hoping they call her back. All she got was a compartment door slammed in her face. They all laughed. (a/n yes slytherins laugh, I do)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Hermione walked into Hogwarts, feeling much better to be home. She turned around as if sensing someones presence and sure enough there were the three boys that sat with her on the train, she gave them a small smile before following the rest of the students to the great hall. Hermione sat in the chair she's sat in for the past six years. Seamus and Neville flanked her and Dean sat across from them. She smiled a real smile finally. She had at least a bit of piece, that is until the stupid ferret and his friends had to ruin it. "My my, the third wheel of the golden trio all by herself." She spun around quickly standing, catching the attention of the boys. "Leave me alone Malfoy." His response was a smirk and a hurtful blow "Tell me mudblood, where is the boy who just won't die and his orange companion." It really shouldn't have hit her, the mudblood part, but it did. It always did. Seamus stood up to her defense "Go away Malfoy now." He growled. Draco turned to him "Finnigan, didn't know you had it in you." He said, before walking away, not before catching the tear that escaped Hermione's eye. He decided not to comment on it and kept walking. Hermione sat down, putting her head in her hands. She had become so weak, and she hated it. Hated it with every fiber of her being, she wanted to be strong again. She felt a hand rub her back, before hearing Dean speak. "You can't let him get to you, he's not worth it." She put her head up before sighing,"I know he's not, but sometimes I can't help it." Before anyone could respond Mcgonagall spoke up giving the speech of the year. Hermione didn't really pay attention instead, she was lost in her thoughts. After the feast was over, she bid her goodbyes to the boys and walked up the girls dormitory. She went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and changing. She climbed into bed exhausted after the days events and she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Draco sat up in his bed thinking, he could hear the snores of his already sleeping friends. He couldn't sleep and he knew why. That blasted letter his father wrote to him. He wanted to know more, he wished his father could of told him more. Alas, he didn't. Draco needed to know more, it had been bugging him since he read the letter. How did it get into their family, why was he just now finding out about it, how did it work, how did he control it? So many questions unanswered. He thought about the days events, the only exciting parts were dropping Pansy and making fun of Granger. It surprised him how much she didn't fight back. She always had something witty to say back and it irked him to the core. He thought about how much his comments had hurt her, and smiled. The mudblood deserved to hurt, she was beneath him in every way, she deserved to be stomped on. Draco looked at the clock, 2:37 big red bold letters stared back at him. He hadn't been able to sleep in days, it was really starting to affect him. All he did anymore was stay up at night and think. His mind wondered to every subject. He usually ended up over thinking and his body would shut down. That's what he needed to happen soon, with classes and everything tomorrow. He growled, sitting upright and grabbing his wand he muttered a spell quietly pointing at himself. He placed his wand back down on the table, already feeling the effects. He lay down pulling the covers over him, before going into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Well there it is, it took me forever to write and I'm hoping to start chapter 2 soon. Please R&R**


End file.
